Our main aim is to determine whether or not pancreatic ductal secretions are altered by the presence of carcinoma, whether it be of ductal or acinar cell origin, in such a way so that it would be possible to distinguish them from secretions in normal individuals. Such differences would serve as a basis for a single specimen test using pancreatic juice obtained by ERCP. It is for this reason that we are using specimens obtained by endoscopy as well as surgery, and hope to do a large-scale clinical comparison between the secretions obtained by these two techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Allan, B.J. and White, T.T.: Do pancreatic secretory protein patterns reveal the presence of chronic pancreatitis or cancer? Gastroenterology 70:895, 1976. White, T.T., Sarles, H. and Benhamou, J.P.: The Liver, Bile Ducts and Pancreas. New York: Grune & Stratton, 1977.